No Title Yet
by Sam22-2
Summary: A girl and her brother enter Narnia, befriend King Caspian, learn of Narnia and their destiny...Okay working process...summary sucks I know I'm sorry. I'm no too great at them. Caspian/OC Slash later possibly!
1. Prologue

**Notes:** Alright this is a LOOOOOOONG prologue but I'm hoping it will keep you busy until I figure out my next chapter. I know what my summary said, and that is the idea I have, but forgive me if I kind of change it along the way. I'm kind of acting on a muse here and where ever my muse tells me to go, that is where I go. So please just stick with me. I will do my hardest and best to make sure It's a worthy story for you readers!! Thank you!!

**Disclamer:** I do not own any of C.S. Lewis's character's nor any of Disney's. I wish to heaven I did though. XD

**P.S.:** I'm thinking the setting will be after Prince Caspian, but before Dawn Treader. (I'm not done with the books yet so bare with me!! Thank you!!)

**Untitled-(For now) **

_**Prologue**_

Reality was not always in the favor for many people. When it came to eighteen year old, Patience Sykora, reality was no where near kind.

She and her brother of age sixteen, Alexander Sykora, lost their parents at the ages of eight and six. No one was exactly sure how it happened, just that it did. No bodies were ever found nor was there any evidence of a kidnapping or murder. There was also no natural disaster that hit or any car crashes that they might have been involved in. They just seemed to have disappeared.

With the mysteries that surrounded them, Patience and Alex were taken into foster care. Patience, being the eldest, never lost sight of her brother. She protected him when the bullying started and she even protected him from ending up in a hellish family. They were not to be separated.

About two years later, being as young as they were, roughly ten and eight, they were really no match for the younger children in the foster home that were ending up adopted as soon as they came in. Patience didn't seem to mind much as long as she had her brother at her side.

About a year and a half later, they were both adopted by an incredibly wealthy family known as the Faulkner's. They had only wanted the boy, but the orphanage wouldn't allow the two to be separated.

Alex was a pretty handsome kid with shiny black hair and deep blue eyes. He had grown into himself pretty well because he had needed to learn to defend himself. He was a shy boy and didn't have many friends, but after he looked up to his sister for so long, he didn't seem to mind if she was with him.

The Faulkner's wanted Alex because he was so handsome. You see, they were a wealthy family, owned about one hundred acres of land. There was a small barn with three horses in the stables. They even had enough to higher a groom, a cook, a butler, a few house maids, a gardener, etc. They didn't need more money so that they could live, they just craved the power; Patience soon learned to read them.

Their house was overly amazing. In the front they had a beautiful fountain, a goddess holding herself with grace and a beautifully sculpted lioness that stood proudly by her side. It was the most beautiful piece that Patience had ever seen in that house.

There were pebbles that guided you to a walkway that lead you to a set of staircases that lead you to the front door. The knocker on the door was that of a bronze eagle and Patience remembered the crisp sound as the bronze hit the pure, dark, oak wooden door.

As you entered the house, there were beautiful silk covered sofas and amazingly carved wooden curios. Above your head, as you walk in, there was a hallway that over looked the living room there was a stair case in the corner of the room that winded as it let up to the second floor.

The house had five bedrooms in all and before Patience and Alex moved in, only one of the rooms was being used. They had a basement that was wonderfully organized and in the right hand corner of the 

room there was a stone based fireplace. Around it was a black metal cage that protected the cat from going into the soot. Around the fireplace was a fine black velvet sofa and loveseat and in the middle of the two was a red wooden coffee table. It had contained various reading material that the children had come to know as once a week reading time. The master of the house would pick one of the readings and read it to his listeners. A fine source of entertainment, if you fancied it, of course.

Patience and Alex each were given their own bedroom. Alex's had been bigger of the two, but Patience didn't seem to mind for it was far bigger and more private than the rooms they had shared at the orphanage. It was a bit too big at times for Alex, who would sneak into his sister's room and crawl into the covers with her. She had been more than happy to comfort his needs, but after the Faulkner's found pit. They had forbidden it to happen again.

Patience would struggle a few times when she could hear her brother's sobs and could do nothing about it, but soon came to the realization that he could get stronger that way. She was right.

The back yard was just as incredible as the front. There was a cemented balcony that over looked an enormous pool. The pool had a little island in the center and a fountain on top the island. The fountain's statue was that of a beautifully carved pearl mermaid. She held a shell above her head and that was where the water seemed to come from.

There was a well kept garden behind the pool and that was where Patience loved to spend most of her time. She loved the different types of plants and loved to learn about them from the gardener, who was a kindly gentleman. She would often get into trouble for it though. That was not how a lady should act, her adoptive mother would tell her.

Needless to say, they were pretty wealthy. There was, however, an even wealthier family, known as the Kensington's, which lived about a mile up the road from the Faulkner's. Patience and Alex remembered attending many parties that they had thrown. The family was adorable and very kind. They only had one child, a daughter named Helen Kensington, and she was a very beautiful young lady. Golden, blonde, curly hair that curled around her face, as well as rosy cheeks, emerald green eyes, and skin that reminded Patience of a porcelain doll.

She was the reason for Patience and Alex's adoptive parents wanting Alex. They could not produce and heir of their own and needed a son so that they were taken care of later in life. Alex was the perfect age of nine, Helen's age of seven, and was a handsome young man. He was to be married to Helen and inherit the Kensington's wealth and title.

When Patience had learned of the arranged marriage, about when she was sixteen and her brother was fourteen, she informed him. He didn't seem to mind the news, though, for he fancied Helen.

Alex was to inherit Master Kensington's title and businesses. He ran a multitude of factories that produced anywhere from clothing to furniture. It was called Kensington Industries. Again, needless to say, they were very wealthy, and their adoptive parents would stop at nothing to acquire that wealth.

Alex was put into boarding schools at the age of ten and achieved the job of Master Kensington's apprentice ant the young age of fourteen. He was a very intelligent boy and because Patience didn't receive the opportunity of school, Alex would write to her in letters, teaching her what he had learned. She had learned in the foster home how to read and write kind of a basic schooling. He knew that the Faulkner's didn't want him to have any contact with his sister, so he would send the letters to Helen. Helen had become friends with Patience and she respected her. The Faulkner's couldn't do anything about their friendship because they wanted to stay on the Kensington's good side for various reasons.

As time passed on, Patience came to the reality of the situation. When she turned sixteen, she was told that she would have to earn the right to live in the Faulkner's household. She was treated like a prisoner, always in trouble and could never have a social life. She became close to the staff and ended up working in the garden with the elderly gentleman, whose name was Allen Gotchenwick; she called him grandfather. He taught her everything she needed to know to become a lady. Etiquette, dance, piano (only when the Faulkner's were out), art, and he even taught her some astronomy. Although she loved learning about the stars, art and plants were really what she looked forward to. She loved the many different types of plants and how they reacted to different settings. In a way they were like people. No two plants looked the same; they might've had similar features, but never the same. It was the same with humans; similar faces, never the same.

She remembered Allen telling her stories of when he used to work in the royal families garden. They used to inspire her and she would always dream she was a princess. Of course she didn't want to be the helpless princesses that waited for their princes to come, because that was just downright laziness. She always pretended that she would fight along with her prince and then they would romantically kiss under the sunset. She was still a girl after all.

"There gardens were the pictures of beauty," he would say, "no other garden compared to its exotic plant life."

She learned the beauty of gardening and it had certainly helped on her knowledge of art. She captured amazing detail in the plants and added them to her scenery. She was also very talented with faces. She once made Allen cry because she had captured the kindness in his features. Whenever she had trouble with a piece of work, Allen would always say these words,

"Never say 'there is too much detail', or 'it looks too complicated'. Look at the beauty of it and find your center. Open your mind to the possibility that it's not complicated. Just _see_ it."

She had learned to picture detail and mastered the art of shading. Allen was amazed at the progress she made in only a year. She could have sold her paintings and made twice as much as the Faulkner's, but she decided to stay where she was. Her brother was still in their clutches and she needed to be there for him.

One day, though, reality turned its worst upon her. Her brother was still at boarding school, and Helen was on a trip to Italy with her mother. The staff had gone home for the night and the Faulkner's were in 

asleep in bed. Patience had discussed with Allen earlier that there was a meteor shower and that he wished to show her. She eagerly agreed and that night, snuck down to the garden where she met Allen.

He had a blanket and pillows set for there night of stargazing. She had a wonderful time that night and asked many questions that he was more than happy to answer. After their adventure, she told Allen that she had to quietly sneak back inside before the sun rose. He nodded and sent her off. When she awoke the next morning, she was surprised to see that she hadn't been woken up by her adoptive mother, though she heard much rustling downstairs.

When she arrived, her heart sank, for Allen was being transported out of the house in a body bag. Later she had guessed it to be a sudden heart attack, but none-the-less, he was gone. Her one true friend, the one she counted on, her grandfather, was gone.

She had then taken over all of the gardening chores. She didn't mind in the least for she loved the garden. She made a burial for Allen with all of his sacred flowers. She couldn't put it inside the garden for fear that her adoptive mother would yell at her for it, so she decided to make it in the woods right behind the garden.

About a month later, her brother came back from boarding school to visit her and Helen. The Faulkner's had wanted to ask questions and spend all their time with him, but he insisted on being with his sister for the day and they had no choice but to agree. She told him about all that she learned and showed him her artistic skills. She then mentioned Allen and asked Alex if he wanted to wish his respects. He would not refuse, for he to was fond of the gardener.

She led him into the woods and looked for about twenty minutes trying to remember where she had put the burial. They spiraled through thick branches and prickling leaves. When they couldn't find it after another ten minutes of looking, Alex insisted that they head back. She reluctantly followed until she was stopped by a majestic shine in the corner of her eye. She called Alex to her and in seconds he spotted the shine as well.

They explored the woods more, forgetting about the time or the burial, and let their curiosity get the best of them. Patience had gotten cut on her knee a number of times, but was so concentrated on her goal she didn't seem to mind when the thorns got stronger and pointier. Alex had gotten out of his trance when he ran face first into one of the thorns and pricked his forehead.

He pleaded to turn back but she wouldn't. She needed to find out what that strange shine was. She had been following orders for a long time, that it was her time to go on, her time to take control of herself. Finally, they came to a meadow. There was a large lake near the end of the meadow and that was where the shine came from. She ran to the other side of the meadow adrenaline pumping through her veins. She felt it was her first adventure as a princess and couldn't wait for what was to happen next.

Her brother, the logic thinker, called to his sister in fear that something might've been hiding and waiting for a silly girl like Patience to spring into action. Thankfully, there was no such danger and when he sensed it was safe, he ran after his sister.

She reached the lake first and was surprised at what she saw. Her brother arrived seconds after and he questioned her on what she saw. When she pointed into the water, he saw it as well. The Majestic shine was nothing more than a silver ring that was stuck in the sand.

Since they had come all that way for a silly ring, Patience was determined not to return empty handed. Her brother insisted she leave it be, but she felt like she needed to do it. She felt as if she was being pulled by and unknown source. She grabbed his hand when she knew she was not moving on her own any longer and he made sure to hold onto her.

They were both headed head first into the water and with a muffled cry, they were pulled into the water. She fainted.

When Patience awoke, she felt as if she had nails poking at her brain. She looked around for her brother and found him lying about 3 feet away from her. She crawled to him to make sure that he was alright. When she found him breathing, she started breathing again.

She didn't understand. She was never that careless and back there, she had acted like a completely curious child. She couldn't do that with her brother. She was the one who had to take care of him not vice versa.

She looked at him when she felt him stir and smiled and apology smile. He smiled back a reassuring smile and then they both ended up laughing at one another.

Finally, they got up and took a look at their surroundings. They both gasped at the same time. There was indeed a meadow, but there was no lake. There was also no wood surrounding the meadow, so they could see clear across the plain. What they saw made them rub their eyes and take several different looks till they finally accepted what they saw.

"Pache," Alex started.

"Yah, Al, I don't think we are in Spalding anymore." She said softly.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday." He whispered.


	2. Chapter One

This is chapter one. Summary is when you click the link. This story is mainly het, but I am planning on a little slash later in the story. If you don't like slash (meaning same sex pairings), I am not forcing you to read. I hope you enjoy otherwise!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis's arrangements or any of Disney's. I just own the OC's.

Chapter one

It took a moment for Patience to realize what her brother had said, for she was a bit preoccupied with the most beautiful white tiger she had ever seen.

"How the hell can you say that?" She hissed to her brother. They stood there for about three minutes and tried to figure out how they were going to get away without the tiger taking notice. They did a series of signings to each other, not that they understood anything they were saying, and attempted to get away. Bad idea, or so they thought, for the tiger had caught them with his eye. They attempted to stay very still, but Patience was not in the right type of stance to be standing still; she fell to her knees.

What happened next, Patience remembered for the rest of her life. The tiger laughed. It wasn't a growl, or a hiss of any kind, but a humanized laugh. Patience and her brother just looked at each other to make sure they were not crazy, but found out they both heard it.

The tiger, that was still laughing, walked towards the two children. The children wanted to back away, but found they couldn't. Patience eyes never left the majestic eyes of the tiger as he came right up to her face. At this, Alex was nervous and he didn't want anything to happen to his sister. He swung at the tiger, as Patience yelled at him to stop, but missed as the tiger jumped away.

"Oh I am terribly sorry." The tiger spoke. The children looked up wide eyed and nervous.

Patience was the first to speak, "W-what?" she asked nervously. Her brother put his hand on her shoulder as to protect her if he needed to.

"It has been a long time since we've had sons of Adam and daughters Eve come to us form a different world. You are not used to the idea of talking animal, are you not?" The tiger asked. The children were just simply amazed that they were talking to a _tiger _that they did not respond. "Well, allow me to introduce myself," he said after a moment of silence, "My name is Targus. I am a loyal knight to the Telmarine of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and True King of Narnia (King of Old Narnians), King Caspian. You have just arrived in a land known as Narnia, a land ruled by a son of Adam, free to all talking animals, mystical creatures, and protected by the King of the High King, Lord of the Wood, and son of the Emperor across the Sea, Aslan the Lion, The Great Lion." The tiger was silent and waited for the children to react.

"That was quite an introduction." Patience began, "Now you said that this place is called Narnia?" The tiger nodded, "And talking animals live here?" Again, the tiger nodded, "And there is a King that rules this land with a protector who is a lion?" The tiger nodded once again, "Okay…"

Alex looked at his sister and questioned the tiger in her stead, "I think what she means is, what are you talking about? Narnia is no where on the maps nor has anyone ever heard of it. Where exactly is this place?"

The tiger approached them slightly and responded, "Son of Adam, you are now in a different world to that of your own. Narnia is one of many different worlds to the one you are from. It is not as old as your land, though it is prosperous and it has had its share of battles. You were summoned here by the Great Lion himself and that means that Narnia is in need for a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve once again." The tiger finished as he hoped to get through to the children.

"Targus, that was your name right?" Patience asked and the tiger nodded, "Why us? We are just two kids from Spalding. What could we do?" Alex looked at his sister with a confused expression. Did she actually consider what the tiger was saying?

"That is not for me to answer. I am merely a messenger sent to retrieve you the moment you arrived. I am to bring you to Cair Paravel where King Caspian and the Great Lion Aslan await." The tiger finished and turned. He urged the two to follow him, but they were hesitant.

"Maybe we should just wake up now." Alex had muttered barely audible.

"I think I want to find out what is going to happen. It's better than going back _there._" Patience stated as she stood up to follow the tiger.

"You're not serious." Alex exclaimed.

"Look Alex, you know perfectly well that when you go back there you will be perfectly fine. When I go back there, I have to deal with the sides you never see. Plus how can the two of us share the same dream? At least one that is this descriptive. If you wish to go back to that place, be my guest, but I think I'll take my chances with Targus." Patience announced and she had won over her brother.

"Fine, but as soon as things start to look down, we are going back." He commanded.

With that, they followed the talking tiger, Targus, along the meadow until they came to a small stream. Targus told them that the stream turned into a river about two miles down and that there was a small row boat waiting for them.

Upon their arrival to the small boat, Targus announced that he was going to take a different route.

"What do you mean? We don't know where we are going. Surely you don't mean to leave us." Patience nervously asked.

"It is the same in your world, that cats do not like water, is it not?" Targus asked seriously.

"Well, that is true, but you are not getting in the water, technically." Patience stated.

"None the less, I am more secure on land. Do not worry about were you have to go for the river's current shall lead you." Targus smiled an impossible smile.

"What about danger than? Surely this place, Narnia, isn't without its dangers?" Alex asked.

"I will be watching you from land. If anything shall come I shall scare it away with my mighty roar." Targus chuckled, "You hardly have to worry yourself. True Narnia is not without danger, but danger is afraid to show it's face when Aslan is known to be around."

With the last words exchanged, the children jumped into the small boat. Alex took the ores, and Patience took over the steering. They watched as Targus walked along the edge of the river.

The river soon became wider, yet the current stayed just as strong. The meadow met its end to the woods, and the children had to squint to keep Targus in sight.

A few miles more down the river, they could feel the air become cooler and the world around them had gotten darker. Patience had begun to yawn and Alex's force on the ores became sluggish. They new they had to come to a stop and rest. They were amazed at how fast time had flown.

Targus showed himself at the edge of the river and helped anchor the small vessel. Alex helped Patience off the small boat and they followed Targus to a small gathering. Alex went with Targus to gather wood and gather nuts and berries. Patience gathered a few stones from the river bank and encircled them to make a small fire pit. She then gathered a few herbs she had learned of that had given you strength. She was amazed that they had most of the same veggie life for being in another world.

Shortly, Alex and Targus returned with armfuls of wood and handfuls of nuts and berries. Alex placed the wood inside the circle of stones and asked Targus how to make a fire. Targus chuckled and told them he had no fingers. Patience simply smiled at her brother and gathered two of the stones from the circle.

It took her a few tries, but she finally managed to spark the two stones and then made a steady fire. Alex was amazed that his sister knew how to do that. He was the boy.

A short while later they had eaten what they could and exhaustion had taken over. They found comfortable spots on the ground and attempted sleep. Targus and Alex achieved that sleep in only a matter of minutes, but the excitement of the day had overwhelmed Patience and she could hardly achieve what she dearly wanted. So, she watched the stars wondering if she could pinpoint any constellations. After failing, she came up with names of new constellations and soon drifted off to sleep.

In her half asleep, half awake state, she thought she heard a rustling. She ignored it as she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but soon came to the realization that something was watching them.

**Yes I know it's a cliffy! Sorry! Though I do hope that you are enjoying **

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming I intend to laugh at, and comments are love! **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Patience was fully awake when she heard the low growl of Targus. She moved closer to her brother, but stopped when Targus glared at her.

"Don't move!" he spat and she stayed perfectly still with fear in her eyes. Targus was in a full guardian stance and was ready to protect the children if anything was to attack. Patience stayed as silent as she possibly could without the help of her heavy breathing. She saw her brother stir and prayed he did not wake.

"Targus," Patience hissed, "what is it?"

"Quiet child! Do not make a noise or it will find you." Patience hardly knew what to think, for many questions had come to her mind. _What_ would find her was the most pressing one.

After the longest minute Patience had ever experienced, Targus had begun to relax. Patience's breathing grew normal again and she glanced at her brother's sleeping state. She smiled to see that he had slept through it all, though there had barely been any noise.

"Targus, what was it?" Patience needed to know for her curiosity had taken over.

"It was a wild wolf and it was hungry. I shall watch over you child. You should rest." Targus stood up and walked over to Patience's side. She smiled and felt protected enough to shut her eyes and attempt another shot at the need she wished to fulfill.

What felt like a few minutes later, Patience was awoken by a tap on her cheek from her brother. She groaned, but reluctantly stretched her arms above her head and rose to her knees.

"Wake up sleepy. " Her brother chuckled, "It's time we moved on." He handed her his hand and helped her to her feet. He then handed her a handful of herbs he picked and a handful of nuts.

"Um, Alex?" She looked upon him with serious eyes and waited for him to give her his full attention. When he did she questioned, "How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?" Her brother fell to his knees and held his stomach as he was filled with laughter. "It's not funny Al." Patience had begun to blush, but a smile had appeared on her features.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He gasped for breath, "Maybe you should try leaves." Patience took a moment to consider.

"It sucks that I am not a boy right now." She mumbled as she headed for a private spot in the woods.

Targus came back into the clearing to see Alex on the ground. "Where is young daughter of Eve, son of Adam?" Targus questioned.

"She had to release a call of nature." He said with a slight chuckle, "And we do have names you know."

"She went into the woods, by herself?" Targus asked with urgency in his tone. Alex looked upon Targus with confusion.

"Targus?" Alex had started, but the tiger was gone in a swift movement heading in the direction of his sister.

Patience had finished her business quite pleased with herself at the accomplishment, but the praising only lasted a short moment. She heard a loud growl behind her and froze in her tracks. Afraid to move, but found her curiosity over rule, she turned and found the owner of the growl. It was the wild wolf from the previous night, she had guessed.

With a shot of adrenaline, she took off in the direction of their camp site. Soon she realized her move to be a failed attempt, for the wolf was on her tail in a second. She heard the snarls behind her and couldn't believe her luck as she tripped over a branch. She turned to face the wolf and braced herself for the impact which never came.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Targus attack the wolf. It was a proud sight as she watched Targus circle to wolf and show his teeth in warning. Patience was baffled at what she could do, but realized there was nothing she really _could_ do.

Targus roared loudly and Patience saw the wolf shrivel to its belly. With an angered expression, the wolf turned and left howling as it picked up speed.

Patience felt a hand on her shoulder and realized she was not alone. Her brother had come to her side, but she had not known when as the sight in front of her had taken her complete attention.

"Come. We must move quickly. He will be back and not alone." Targus motioned for them to follow and they did not hesitate that time.

Once on the small boat, they took the same positions they had the previous day and watched again as Targus crept through the woods. Patience looked at her brother and noticed his uncomfortable expression.

"Alex? Is everything alright?" She asked.

He took a short moment to reply searching for the words to say, "I'm sorry." Was what he managed.

"What for?" she asked curiosity in her eyes.

"I left you alone. I should not have done that. I am sorry." He bowed his head to her.

"Alex you silly boy! Of course you left me alone. Why in heavens name would I want you to accompany me to release my nature's call?"She laughed, "You don't have to apologize. You were there when you knew I was in danger. No need to get so worked up." She pinched his arm to bring his eyes to hers, "I'm the one who is supposed to protect you, remember?"

He smiled and went back to his rowing.

After many hours of finding things to talk about and playing "I Spy" games, darkness was crept upon them. Alex was exhausted from rowing all day and Patience tried to keep the smile on her brother's face. It had been a long time since they had talked for as long as they did. They were always separated after he had come to say hello to her to spend time with Helen. Patience had missed her brother terribly and after they had talked, she felt she knew him again.

He certainly had changed, but in a good way Patience thought. He used to get into fights to show that he was strong enough to defend himself, but after he enrolled into his schooling, he learned it had taken more courage to walk away. He was a kind and gentle person and he had many friends. He was also the smartest person in the school and was allowed to skip a few grades. Patience guessed the influences of the Kensington's had something to do with it, but decided against mentioning anything for her brother seemed proud of himself.

She had told him how thankful she was that he had thought about her while he was in school, giving her the knowledge that he learned. She had told him about her trials in the household, but never let him see her weakness. She had cried in secrecy when her grandfather Alan had died and she wasn't about to let her younger brother know that she had cried. He had only seen her cry once and that was the night their parents disappeared and once was enough.

She had also told him of what she had learned from grandfather Alan, how to be a lady and all of the different plant life she came to love. She then told him of her love for art and how good she was at it. He seemed pleased that she was happy and that had brought a smile to her face.

As the sun crept lower and lower and the sky had become a sunset colored sky, they called for Targus and came to shore. Again Targus anchored and Alex helped his sister from the small boat. They made all the same movements as the previous night except it was Patience who had fallen asleep first.

"Targus," Alex started after he knew his sister was asleep. When Targus looked at him he continued, "I'm sorry about this morning. I hope you don't have the wrong impression of me." He looked down and waited for Targus's reply.

"Son of Adam, I do not think wrongly of you, nor do I suspect that you have done anything wrong. I can tell your sister is important to you and that is all the proof I need to know that you are good and true. What happened this morning was a mistake that you couldn't have known. Do not blame yourself child." Targus replied with a reassuring smile. Alex smiled as well and then positioned himself on the ground. After a few minutes, he had fallen asleep and Targus had taken watch over the two children once again.

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love!**

**I hope you readers are enjoying **


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next morning the children awoke to find Targus no where in sight. Patience had gotten up slowly and stretched her arms and legs before looking over to Alex, who had done the same. When their eyes met, they had the same question in them.

"Maybe he went for breakfast." Alex tried to look upon their situation as a positive one. As he saw the concern in his sister's face he stood up and gathered a few of the berries he had picked the previous night and handed a handful to his sister. She graciously took them and ate. It was his turn for nature's call and he told her he was just going to be around one of the trees if she needed him.

Patience was alone again and couldn't help but let her mind be filled with uncertain questions. How she hated being by herself. After about a moment, Alex had rejoined his sister in the clearing and they both waited for Targus to show his face.

When a few moments passed, both children began to get nervous for Targus still hadn't shown himself. Alex stood up and motioned for his sister to do the same.

"We should head for the boat. If something happened to Targus, he told us the way to Cair Paravel. There is nothing we can do if he is in trouble so I think the best option we have is to continue to Cair Paravel." Alex said firmly.

Patience couldn't believe her ears, "Are you saying we give up on him? I will not. I say we wait at least five more minutes before deciding anything."

"Pache, if he is in trouble you know there isn't anything that we can do." He tried to sound as brave as he could for his sister.

"Maybe you feel that way Al, but I know I may be able to do something. I cannot just leave him for he saved my life." Patience couldn't give up on Targus for she felt too responsible for him.

"What can you do Pache? Unless you are skilled with a weapon or can fight with your bare hands I don't know what you can do." Patience thought about it for a moment. True, she had no skills with a weapon and she resented fighting with her hands or feet for that matter. She knew, though, if she needed to do _something_ to protect Targus or even her brother, she could.

"I don't know what I can do Al, but I'll be damned if I don't do something." Alex was silent for he had lost again to his sister.

"Well neither of you have to do anything, but I am glad you thought of me." Targus said as he came out of the bushes carrying a white stag.

"Don't scare us like that Targus! I thought something might've happened." Patience yelled as she ran to Targus's side. Alex stood feeling deeply ashamed of himself. He would have _left_ to save himself rather than stay to help. Patience saw that and rushed to her brother to comfort him.

"Alex, don't think badly of yourself. You were thinking reasonably, there is no shame in that." She reassured.

"She is right you know. I absolutely forbid either of you to come after me if there is trouble. You are to do as son of Adam had suggested, go to the boat and continue to Cair Paravel. They need you two more than I.

"Oh, you don't know Pache do you?" Alex chuckled finally forgiving himself, "She would do anything to protect those she cares for. Even if she's only known them for two days." Alex finished as he looked at his sister with a stern look.

"Oh I do wish you would stop calling us 'Son of Adam' and 'Daughter of Eve'. As we have said earlier, we do have names." Patience groaned

Targus chuckled, "Very well, Patience, Alex. Shall we move on then? It's about another day till we reach the end of the river. Then we have to cross some more woodland. When we reach the end of the woodland, Cair Paravel shall be in sight. All in all, I'd say about three more days."

"That's not _so_ bad, though I have never traveled so far in my life." Patience said excitedly.

"I have." Alex piped in.

After they settled the plans for when they reached the end of the river, they headed to the small boat and placed the white stag inside. That might have been a silly move considering they had to deal with the stench for half that day, but the meal was well worth it.

Most of the day, Patience and Alex talked like they had the previous day. They both found conversation easy and they both talked about what futures they had.

Alex had offered, when he got married, that Patience come and live with him. She had been deeply pleased, but didn't know if that was what she wanted. Sure she would've been comfortable and with someone who cared about her, but living with her brother meant she would be too dependent on him and, in her mind, it was supposed to be the other way around. He had told her to think about it anyway and she did whole heartedly.

Their next conversation topic was that of Helen. Patience was surprised to see how much her brother truly cared about her. The sparkle in his eye proved that he was deeply in love with her. She had gotten to know Helen and approved of her brother's marriage to her because she knew she, Helen, could take care and love her brother.

He had gone on and on in detail about how beautiful she was and how happy she had made him. He had asked the artistic view of how the most beautiful way to propose to her would be. Patience had been more than happy to help, for she had her ideas of how she would like to get proposed. She loved watching her brother's smile grow and grow as she gave him the most romantic ideas, and the one he chose was the most beautiful she had ever thought of.

Valentines Day, he would take her out onto a nice rowboat, like the one they were riding in, and go under her father's weeping willow tree. There it was private, secure, and very romantic. The temperature under a willow was usually the perfect temperature for it tended to keep the heat out and cold in on a hot day and the opposite on a cold day. He would have stashed a bouquet of roses as well as an adorable hand made meal. After they had finished with the meal, he would move onto dessert and offer the most exquisite whine he knew of. Before hand, he would have placed the ring inside the glass. After he poured the wine into the glass, he would offer a toast. When she went to drink, she would notice the ring inside, and then he, Alex, would propose. It was truly romantic and if Helen would not like it, she would not know what true love would mean.

With all the talking of love and marriage, Patience started to feel sad. Her brother was adopted to get married, and even though it was wrong, he still managed what she could not even dream; falling in love. Of course she had not been given many options of love, but she had never even thought of it. When she had finally thought of it there was nothing she wanted more; though she thought it impossible.

"There! It's the shore, finally." Patience yelled and her brother turned around to see for himself. Targus was standing on the shore waiting for the two children and Patience smiled to him. Alex threw Targus the rope and let Targus pull them in. Alex had gotten out first along with the stag. He then helped his sister out, for the last time, of the small boat.

"Alright you two, you made it here pretty quickly. With the sun still not set I'd say we could start our journey through the wood. I have scouted the woods before you arrived, there is no danger that I sense." Targus offered his information and Patience seemed practically thrilled to travel by foot instead of boat.

"How are we to carry this?" Alex asked as he dropped the stag to the ground.

"Well I had presumed that you had gutted it already. You can wrap the meat in fresh leaves and carry the meat in your pockets." Targus said.

"Gut it? What do you mean?" Patience asked clearly confused.

"Oh, don't tell me you two don't know how to gut an animal?" Targus asked shocked.

"I think I know what me means Pache and it's not something that you will wish to see." Alex warned his sister. When she still looked confused he motioned his hand across his neck then down his gut. She finally saw the picture.

"Well that's obscured! Of course we wouldn't know how to gut an animal." Patience exclaimed.

"I guess I'll have another lesson to teach." Targus sighed as he walked to Alex.

"You want me to do it?" He asked slightly nervous.

"You're the 'guy' remember?" Targus laughed and he started motioning for him to pay attention. Patience couldn't stand to stay and watch, so she headed as far from the sight while staying within sight of the two.

As she watched the water, she soon realized that she was very thirsty. She had forgotten in all of the excitement that she hadn't had a drink for almost three days. She bent down and put her hands in the cool, shore waters and slowly brought it to her lips. She had been amazed at the incredible freshness of the water and the sweetness that she had taken another sip, and another, and another, till her lips were to the water and she was taking as much as she allowed herself without choking.

"Patience, Stop!" she heard Targus scream at her. She reluctantly stopped and when she slowly rose to her knees, she saw a spear in front of her face.

**Yes another cliffy, but I am just too tired, at the moment, to continue. I hope that you are enjoying it none-the-less!**

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love!**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Patience fell back and tried to get away as quick as her hands would pull her.

"Who dares drink from my waters?" He looked like a god, a mergod. He had a muscular upper body and a white beard on his face. His green eyes held a disturbed and stern look upon them. He had been riding on a silent wave and his spear was positioned to strike.

"I-I'm s-sorry s-sir… I did n-not mean t-to d-d-disturb y-you." She stuttered. She again tried to back away, but he saw her movements.

"No!" Alex yelled, but was too late and the merman struck at Patience. Targus was quick, but not quick enough and Patience screamed as the spear pierced her ankle. Targus grabbed the spear with his teeth and pulled it from the merman's hand.

"How dare you Prince Trilan! These two children were summoned by the Great Lion himself! They do not know your father's rules." Targus glared at the prince. Patience whimpered in the arms of her brother who was glaring at the prince. Suddenly, another splash appeared before them. It was further up then the one the prince road on and it was, by far, more magnificent.

"Young knight Targus, I apologize for my son, but you do know the laws of these waters. That child should not live for what she has done," Alex's glare and grip became more intense and Patience began to shiver, "but they were not taught of these laws. I will let the child go, but know this," He looked straight to Patience, "I shall not forgive again."

Patience stood up with her brother's help. She was still shaking, but she knew she needed to do something to thank the Merking.

"Thank you your majesty." She curtsied to her best ability and her brother was at her side the whole time. Then the merking unexpectedly smiled at her.

"Children of Adam and Eve, I see a great future upon you." He bowed and disappeared into the water with his son.

"Patience, I am sorry for not informing you sooner." Targus looked sincere and Patience could not help but smile at him.

"Oh Targus, forgive my foolishness. And Alex, I am sorry to have worried you." She apologized a million times over before they journeyed through the woods.

That had been a difficult task, for Patience's ankle had begun to swell and Alex did not know much about first aid; not that there was any first aid in Narnia. Targus had shown Alex a few wrapping techniques and Patience pointed out a few herbal plants that would help the pain and swelling, though it would not heal it completely.

They had taken a few hours to accomplish the bandaging and for Alex to find a sturdy branch for Patience to lean on. Even though both Targus and Alex could tell Patience was in pain, she did not complain nor did she show any weakness. Alex was amazed at his sister's strength and learned from her. Targus walked close to Patience for support if needed.

A few times she had stumbled and Targus had caught her, but even when he offered a rest, she was determined to arrive when they were expected. Patience had even surprised herself at the strength she managed. She did not expect to be able to walk for as far and as long as she did that day.

When night fell, Targus and Alex gathered the materials for making camp and Alex had even gathered more materials to change Patience's bandaging. She was quite proud that it was he who had learned from her.

Targus instructed Alex how to cook the stag and he didn't do a bad job. They had their first real meal in Narnia and, even though it had been silly, Patience and Alex felt more at home then they had in a long time. Targus was becoming more attached to the two children. As they sat and ate with content looks on their faces, Targus showed his adoring smile to them. Even though from the time they had met to that night was all they knew of each other, there was a definite connection growing between the three souls.

Targus again took watch, but Alex, who had been too worried fro his sister, could not sleep.

"Alex, child, what troubles do you have?" Targus asked Alex as he approached Targus.

"I need to know," Alex had started but paused for a moment. Targus motioned him to continue and he searched for the words he wished to say, "How does one become stronger?"

"Whatever do you mean? You are very strong." Targus asked confused.

"I don't mean strength wise. I mean how one becomes more…more strong wills. Inner strength." He pointed to his chest.

"I see. Child, there are many ways to train one's self to become strong emotionally, but just because they train does not mean they overcome their inner demons. There is a battle inside everyone's heart. The hardest part is overcoming that battle. When you have overcome that, there is no other battle or fright that may overcome your courage. When you have won the battle within your own heart, your courage will be unstoppable. It is something you must discover and accomplish on your own." Targus explained to him.

"I understand, I think." Was all Alex said in reply. He didn't quite understand Targus for he knew of no battles in his heart, but he had thought of it none-the-less. He rejoined his sister's sleeping form and joined her notion.

When they awoke, a fire was already in place and Targus was trying his best to manage cooking the stag meat without burning it. Patience laughed at his struggles and rushed over to help him, forgetting about her ankle. At her yelp of pain, Alex was at her side.

"Silly girl. Come on, I'll redo the bandaging." He left to gather more herbal leaves and vines and Patience waited patiently as she did her best to help Targus with the stag meat. When he returned, he had full hands of bandaging supplies and a few berries. It was a nice meal though they were all awfully thirsty. Targus explained the waters in the woods belonged to the king of the waters so they were not to be able

"How much longer do you suppose we have to go?" Alex asked Targus.

"Well even with Patience's condition, we are making excellent progress. I would say we have about another day of hiking and one more night of camping till we reach the end at about mid day the second day." Targus informed the two.

"Well that's not so bad Al. Surly we can do without a drink for another three days at the least." She giggled and tried to lighten Alex's mood. He simply smiled, but frowned inside.

'How was Patience so strong?' he asked himself over and over again, but could never find the answer.

--

Targus was just about right when he told them how long it would take, but he had left out the difficulties they might've run into. Patience had not realized the strain she had put on her ankle the previous day and it had made traveling quite harsh. They had traveled slower than that of the previous day. On the second day, they did make it out of the wood but later that evening.

"There. I know it is hard to see, but on that island at the very top sits the castle of Cair Paravel. Where King Caspian and Aslan the Great Lion wait." Targus announced proudly.

It had been hard for the two to see in the dusk light, but they trusted Targus's word and knew they would see it better in the morning.

"How will we get all the way up there?" Patience asked the question in Ale's eyes.

"It's simple really. After Caspian won the Narnian throne with the help of the Kings and Queens of Old, he had wanted to rebuild their wonderful Castle again. With the help of all the Narnians, they managed to clear a small, but smooth path all the way to the ruined castle. After the road was built, they had begun the project of rebuilding the castle. It still is not finished, but in about another year, I expect it to be." Targus replied.

"So, basically, we will be following an uphill path to the castle right?" Patience asked just to make sure.

"Yes. The path is right across the bridge of Paravel, not far from where we stand now." He said.

"Alright, well now that that is settled, who's hungry?" Alex asked.

After a small fire was built and their stomach's full, they had no trouble dozing off after drinking a nice cool drink from a small creek to the left of their camp site.

**Alrighty, sorry about this chapter. It didn't turn out as I had hoped, but after not sleeping the night before tends to cause dizzy spells, I thought I'd hurry this chapter along. I really just wanted to rush through to the next part, so I do apologize and after I am done writing everything, I promise to edit a lot of this. Thanks for being patient! And thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next day was agony for Patience. The pain from her ankle had gotten to her and she spent most of their time traveling slowly, very slowly. They had rested numerous times and Patience had started to get more and more agitated. Alex and Targus had taken pity on her, for there was nothing they could really do except stay by her side. A few times she had told them to leave her and go on alone, but her brother would not leave her side, neither would Targus for that matter.

Patience was usually calm and rarely had she ever gotten angry, but she hated for the ones she cared for to see her weaknesses. Of course she knew that no matter what her problem they would still care for her, but just having them know that she had weaknesses bothered her. Though she had to admit, her flesh weaknesses were better known than her mental weaknesses.

It had hurt Alex to see his sister suffer and there being nothing he could really do about it, but what he could do he was proud of. Targus as well wished to be able to contribute more than his tiger body could, but he knew that being by Patience's side was well in its own form.

After about the tenth rest, it was midday and Targus had been overjoyed for they were halfway to the castle of Cair Paravel. Targus's happiness had been contagious for the moods of both Alex and Patience had begun to shift into lighter ones. Patience had gotten used to the pain in her ankle and was willing to travel faster as long as she had her stick to lean on. Alex was hesitant on that notion but eventually gave in and supported his sister's decision.

Further on they had run into a little more trouble when Patience tripped on a small branch and twisted her hurt ankle, her right ankle. Alex had laughed, even though it wasn't funny, and informed that it couldn't get any worse for Patience. And he had been right.

"Targus?" Patience asked after they walked about a mile in silence.

"Yes, child?" Targus looked up to her.

"Who are the Kings and Queens of Old? I remember you saying something about them. I meant to ask sooner, but I had forgotten." Patience said and her brother turned his ear in curiousness.

"Why, the Kings and Queens of Old are sons and daughters of Adam and Eve that came from an unknown world; probably the same world you are from. They defeated the White Witch, who had reined over Narnia for nearly one hundred years. She kept Narnia covered in a blanket of eternal snow, that is until two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve came to us and fulfilled the prophecy. They brought about the Golden Age of Narnia; High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. That was nearly 1300 years ago.

"Then about two years to this day, they came back when King Caspian blew Queen Susan's horn. They helped defeat King Caspian's uncle Miraz the usurper of the throne of Narnia, and restore Narnia to its rightful King Caspian the Tenth, true king of Narnia." Targus joyfully explained.

Patience was quite thrilled of the story she had heard but there had been a lingering question, "1300 Years? How is that possible?"

Targus chuckled at her, "They were pretty startled themselves, though my guess would be that times run differently between different worlds."

"Well that would make sense. How long did they rein for, in the Golden Age I mean." She asked

"There was no record of how long they reined, but the Golden Age was said to have lasted about thirty years, I believe." Targus replied.

"Wow, so I guess having four older Kings and Queens helping King Caspian win his throne must have been a pretty amazing sight." Alex piped in.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by older." Targus initiated.

"What do you mean?" Patience asked

"Their knowledge was of the Golden Age and their skills were of elder souls, though when they came to us they were all of the ages you are now, plus King Edmund and Queen Lucy who were younger. Queen Lucy… Alas, such a unique spirit that one." Targus smiled to himself.

"Why, that's impossible!" Patience said in awe.

"This world is beginning to feel more and more like a dream." Alex moaned.

"Well, this pain in my foot says otherwise." Patience laughed.

After the sun had set, they kept on the trail to the Castle, only stopping to eat and drink. Patience proved her strong will over again as she walked proudly up the steps to the front doors of Castle Cair Paravel. Her brother tried to follow her example even though he was dead tired.

"Alright, I don't know if anyone is awake, so I suggest we enter quietly. I shall lead you both to the rooms you will be staying in. When the sun rises, I shall bring you both to Aslan and King Caspian." Targus informed the two. Patience and Alex just nodded. They couldn't wait to feel what it felt like to sleep on a bed again.

They quietly opened the doors to the Castle of Cair Paravel and slowly walked inside. Patience was amazed to see no one in sight. Back where they lived there had always been someone up and about, no matter what hour.

Suddenly as they made their way into one of the hallways, Patience caught a glimpse of a shadow. She was neither startled or frightened, rather comforted and touched. She couldn't explain the feeling that reacted throughout her body and especially her foot, but she needn't. She kept her mouth at a smile and continued to follow Targus.

"Now Alex, this is where you are to rest this night. Remember, I will be back at day break, so try and get to sleep quickly."Targus urged as he opened the door to the room.

The room was quite decorative. Pictures hung revealing friendly faces of various races, including animal races. There was a four post bed with a head and foot board made of what looked like solid wood. It was dark, but Patience remembered spotting a chest at the foot of the bed. It looked, as she said, as if it was made of the strongest and greenest vines she had ever seen.

When Alex's head hit the silken sheets and pillows, his eyelids fell heavily and he was asleep in seconds. Patience looked on to her brother once more and content with what her eyes saw, she shut the door quietly and continued to follow Targus as he led to her room.

The room she was led to was behind the most inspiring door she had ever seen. It looked as if it had been made with the finest oak she had ever known of and it shown. The carvings seemed to have been made into a story of a daring hero and his noble steed. She could not help but smile at the sight.

When she opened the enormous door, she literally forgot to breath. The bed was almost exactly like her brothers, except it seemed lighter and more graceful. The walls hung tapestries, each a brilliant display of a colorful story. Silken curtains blew in the wind beside the enormous opened window. There was a balcony that looked out upon the dark sea. It literally was breathtaking.

There was an adorable fireplace in front of the bed that seemed like it could easily warm up the room once lit and above the fireplace hung a gigantic picture. The wooden frame itself was spectacular. The picture, in a brilliant display of color, was that of a valiant Queen. Patience didn't even have to ask Targus, for she knew the smile of the queen was that of Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Patience had the sudden wanting to meet the beautiful queen, but she suppressed her feelings as she eyed the stern gaze of Targus and lay on heaven's bed. Like her brother, once she had hit the pillows, her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted into a dream filled sleep.

**Okie dokie. Hope you enjoyed! I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love!**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The first two dreams were peaceful and, not that she really remembered all of it, she thought she saw a glimpse of her parents in Narnia. She remembered waking up with the feelings of relief and hope, just to have them shot down with the darkness of reality.

Her third dream wasn't necessarily a nightmare, yet she woke up screaming. She remembered seeing dark red eyes and the look of possession upon them. They had an evil look a pure dark evil and that is what scared her.

Targus came into her room panicked and she had run to him and embraced him tightly.

"Child, dear child, what is the matter?" She felt like she was no more than six years old running into the protection of her mother, trying to forget the awful experience. Though, she wasn't six and try as she might, she could not forget those eyes. Her knowledge and attention span was far older and wiser than that of a six year old and that was the disadvantage.

"I'm sorry Targus." She said as she released herself from her hold on the tiger, "I seem to have had a slight nightmare. I am fine now." Targus continued his worried stare, but relief showed in them as he watched her relax.

"I am sorry child, not even in the land of Narnia can we escape from the evil in our hearts." Targus sighed, "Once you are ready, please wait for me in the hallway. I am to take you and your brother to Aslan." Targus bowed and turned out of her room towards her brother's.

Patience rubbed her eyes and stretched. She was still exhausted and her foot was still in much pain. She tried to think about the smiling faces of her parents and her feelings of hope, but her mind kept closing her good feelings and awakening the nervousness and paranoia of the eyes. She couldn't help the feeling of familiarity. Something about those eyes had been familiar.

Though her foster parents, the Faulkners, were whiney and disturbing, they certainly were not the evil she sensed through the eyes. Yet her anxiety came into play and she couldn't shake the feelings being watched. She kept it to herself, though, not wanting to see the worried look upon Targus's, or her brother's, face again. She liked that she had people who cared about her, but she wasn't exactly familiar with the understanding of "caring about her" meant. She did confess, much later though, that she knew deep down what it meant but she was afraid of losing it.

She absentmindedly walked out into the hallway and waited for Targus and her brother to appear. She didn't like being alone to begin with, but after seeing those eyes and having that be all she thought about, she really disliked being alone. Luckily Targus and Alex came beside her after a long minute. They looked at each other before Targus led them out into the courtyard.

It was far bigger than Patience remembered from the previous night. She saw the stairs that led to many different hallways and rooms. Also she saw a beautiful small garden that took its place in the middle of 

the courtyard. She smiled as she passed it and was pleased to see all the different types and colors of plants; not all flowers mind you.

She then spotted the place where she saw the figure the previous night. When she didn't see anything there she felt disappointed. Mostly because she wanted her foot to feel better again, yet there was a curiousness that hung on her thoughts.

They walked on behind Targus and glanced at all the different sights and all the happy people that greeted them with smiles. They came to an opening to what looked like a garden. It surprised Patience at all of the plant life in Narnia and she was more than happy to see and learn more.

Passed the apple trees they saw an amazingly huge lion staring at them. Patience saw her brother grow nervous and she was to, though she had a familiar feeling; that of the previous night.

"You're the figure I saw last night?" The lion nodded, "Wow, you're bigger than I remember." Her brother stared at her, amazed that she could talk to the huge creature. The walked closer to the magnificent lion and Targus left their sides and bowed to the lion.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "I present to you the son of Adam, Alex and the daughter of Eve, Patience."

"Thank you," The lion spoke his voice deep and kind, "I am happy to see that you brought them fairly safely." He chuckled. Patience's gaze fell to her foot when she followed the eyes of the lion. She had forgotten her pain as, she had done the previous night, and was very saddened to find out she still had the pain. "Do not worry child, It will heal." She nodded a silent thank you and waited for him to speak again.

"Sir, I do not mean to speak out of line or character for I am grateful to the hospitality and protection we have received, but I am to wonder why it is we are here." Alex asked.

"Son of Adam, Alex, such discussions are better fitted for a better time. For now, you and your sister need healing, food, some new clothes, and some much needed rest. I will leave you in the protective hands of King Caspian of Narnia and I shall come back when we are discuss what is to be done." The lion announced and at that moment a young boy came to stand beside the lion. He had dark shoulder length hair, deep but proud dark eyes. He looked no older than twenty. He was a very beautiful man, Patience had said once.

"Ah, thank you Aslan." He bowed, "We shall await your return. You have my word that they will be well cared for and very safe." He spoke in a thick Spanish accent, Alex told Patience, yet it was easy to understand his words. Patience stared in awe at the young king for he was intriguing, she mentioned one time.

"You're Aslan? I have to say, I wasn't expecting a proud looking lion, but I think you may have exceeded my expectations. I thank you for influencing the healing on my foot. It feels much better in your presence. Are you sure you cannot stay?" Patience asked the great lion.

"Daughter of Eve, your will is enough to sustain the ease of your pain. I am glad to have pleased you and your expectations, but I am sorry to say that I must go. Do not worry though, my child, I will return sooner than you think." He smiled a smile Patience would have never thought possible and turned to Caspian.

"Please be sure to keep your word my king." Aslan said and Patience ended up with an uneasy feeling. Aslan turned and left the orchard and Caspian smiled at Alex and Patience. He then turned to Targus.

"Would you mind showing daughter of Eve to her room? A nice bath and new clothes are awaiting her. I will see to son of Adam and we shall meet in the dining hall. Is that alright with the two of you?" Caspian asked only looking into the eyes of Patience's brother. She felt a little saddened that he would not look at her.

"Yes I think that would be pleasant. Patience seems in need a nice bath anyways." Alex laughed.

"Oh shut up you fool. You smell worse than I do." Patience blushed at her outburst.

"Come along Patience. Let us turn you into a lady." Targus chuckled at his brilliant comment.

--

Now Patience was, by far, an ugly looking person. Two nights before they had arrived to Narnia was the last time Patience had bathed. She had been attracting dirt, mud, and anything that felt like attaching itself to her skin, and her hair was basically a rats' nest. Safe to say, she wasn't exactly presentable when she met the king of Narnia as well as the Great Lion himself.

She had washed off all of the grub and slime upon her golden skin and used herbs on her ratted hair. She dressed into a deep blue gown and she was radiant. Her dirty blonde hair hung down about six inches past her shoulders and had a unique wave. Her dress had no sleeves and hung by one strap upon her shoulders, it had revealed her golden skin beautifully. The power of the deep blue of her dress also brought out the quiet, but radiant crystal blue of her eyes. She was indeed a beautiful person and she had, for the first time in her life, noticed it as well.

Targus approached her when she walked out of her room, "You are radiant Patience. It pleases me to escort a beautiful woman to the dining hall."

She blushed, "Thank you Targus, but I think you are mistaken for it would please me more to be escorted by a gentleman."

They both laughed and walked together to the dining hall. Patience was surprised to notice they arrived before her brother and King Caspian. It didn't take long, though, for them to arrive. Patience took her place in the corner of the room as she watched her brother and Caspian approach the table.

Caspian had changed his clothes as well. It had to be the reason she arrived before her brother, she guessed. His hair was even more beautiful; she guessed he bathed as well for it had a glossy look upon it. He wore a deep red shirt and a dark blue over jacket. His pants were black as well as his shoes. He 

wore golden chains around his neck and he wore a belt that held his sheath and sword on his left side. There was also a small dagger along with its sheath on his right side. As long as looks were concerned, Caspian fit the role of King and happened to surpass Patience's expectations. After that, Patience decided to stop expecting anything in Narnia.

Her brother was equally as dashing as the king. He wore a long white shirt that had loose long sleeves and he wore a long black vest. His pants and boots were also black, but his belt was brown. It, to, held a sheathed sword on his left side. Patience could tell her brother felt proud yet nervous for carrying such a weapon. His black hair fell into his deep blue eyes and it made him even more handsome.

It was only breakfast and everyone was dressed in evening clothes looking spectacular. Patience couldn't help but wonder about dinner.

**Alright, I apologize for this chapter being late. I had no internet I hope you liked it none-the-less! I know I waited till now to tell of Patience looks, but I thought now would be a good time to tell of her looks, when she looks the most beautiful. lol**

**I meant to put this on when I posted but I forgot sorry!!**

**Thank you ****Don-Jam**** for your comments! They are MOST appritiated!! And I loved your Constructive Criticism lol**

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Patience, aren't you going to join us?" Alex asked when he saw his sister standing in the corner. She had not moved since he and Caspian entered the dining hall.

When she was with the Faulkners, she had been taught not to approach the table until she was asked. She had lost many meals that way, for they always seemed to forget she was there. When the staff learned of that though, they brought her food to her room every night.

"Oh, yes, please." She said as she bowed. She approached the table cautiously and tried to figure out, in her head, where she should have sat. She didn't think it would be polite to ask, so when she approached the table, she simply stared at it.

"Why do you hesitate daughter of Eve?" Caspian asked without meeting her eyes, again.

"I do not know where I should sit, your majesty."Patience said, regretting it as soon as she said it.

Caspian lifted his beautiful, deep brown eyes and looked at her with an adorably confused expression, "There are plenty of available seats to choose from, my lady. Unless these seats are not to your liking, I can call for a more suitable seat." Caspian stood calling to a faun that appeared to be on guard.

"No, no! I am sorry if I may have come off the wrong way. The chairs are quite pleasant, I am just not sure of the place I should sit." Patience said as she felt a bit embarrassed.

"I would imagine you would sit at the table, unless you would prefer to dine in the corner, or perhaps on the floor. Whatever you wish." He put on a smirk at the idea of her sitting on the floor.

"Uh, your majesty," Alex cleared his throat.

"Please, it's Caspian. You are guests with the highest honor in the Castle. Please do not feel that you need my permission to speak or to sit." He said as he looked into Patience's nervous eyes.

Alex nodded at his sister as she stared at him questionably and she took her seat across from her brother; to the right of Caspian.

"Great, now that everyone is seated and accounted for, let us eat." Caspian sounded quite excited. It surprised Patience, for he looked well enough like a king, but he seemed immature. Except for when he was with Aslan. He still seemed kind, just immature.

When the food arrived on platters a silly, but cute smile came across Caspian's face. He laughed a "Dig in!" and took the lids off the platters and helped himself to the food. Alex, who had been famished saw and copied the young king.

Patience, of course, was hungry but never forgot her manners. She waited for Caspian, her brother and Targus to fill their plates then politely grabbed a few pieces of fruit and ate piece by piece.

Targus smiled a secret smile as he watched Patience change into a lady. In the forest, she ate as if she were a man who hadn't eaten in a week. She had no manners and even let out her gasses on either end and laughed about it. He was quite nervous at how she would act around the king. Even though he knew the king would welcome her activities with open arms; the king needed to learn manners were of the utmost importance.

Caspian eyed Patience's actions as she cut her fruit with a knife and ate with a fork. She stopped when she noticed Caspian watching her.

"Uh, I apologize, your majesty. I did not mean to offend your grace with my actions. Please excuse me." She stood and bowed then walked to the double doors that led to a magnificent hallway; all actions held a deep blush upon her face.

Targus and Alex's worried eyes followed her actions, and then turned their glances to a baffled king.

"I do not understand. Did I offend her?" Caspian asked, more to himself.

"Sire, I will speak with her." Targus offered, but was stopped by Alex.

"No Targus let her be. I will talk with her in a bit. She is a lone wolf and needs her space. Give her time to think." Alex said. He faced Caspian's confused eyes and smiled, "Don't worry. It's not your fault. She will never admit it but I know she already loves this place and is afraid of losing it. If you, sire, were to talk to her she might be able to ease off the feelings of doubt and gently glide into safer thought."

Caspian looked at him with kind and gentle, understanding eyes and nodded. He prepared to stand, but was stopped when Alex placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet," He started, "Let me talk with her first. Finish your meal." Alex stood and winked at Caspian as he followed his sister's footsteps.

He found her sitting in the dirt under a tree planted in the middle of the hallway. It was quite brilliant actually. There was no ceiling in the hallway to stop its magnificent height and there were windows at the top of the two walls to let the branches grow in any direction it chose. It was a spectacularly tall tree for it stood about twenty feet; the walls stood about sixteen feet on both sides. The tree seemed to be very happy and alive as the birds played in the branches and the leaves danced in the wind. It seemed to be trying to lift the damped spirits of the young girl that sat with her head in her knees under the joyful tree.

Alex approached the tree and sat beside his sister. She felt him there, but refused to lift her head.

"Patience, its okay, you know. You're safe here. There is no one to judge you, no one to give you orders, no one to yell at you, you're safe." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away. She knew her brother was only trying to comfort her, but she was too proud.

He winced at her cold shoulder but didn't leave her side. After a minute of awkward silence, Alex placed his hand, again, on her shoulder; she didn't move.

It was old, the feeling of comfort. She felt that she had forgotten it. The last time she felt comforted was when her father would hold her.

She turned to her brother, eyes saddened and ashamed, and put her arms around him.

"I am sorry Alex," she whispered, "I don't know what is wrong with me. I am supposed to be stronger than this." She confessed and Alex simply soothed her.

"Patience," He started as he pulled her away and held her shoulders, "You are a strong person, but that doesn't mean you're invincible. You will always be my big sister, my protector, no matter what happens." Just by knowing her brother's love, a smile appeared on her saddened features. What her brother said made sense. It was silly to think about the doubt in her mind for Narnia was peaceful, Narnia was kind. Caspian was peaceful, and he was kind. She was safe to be who she was in a peaceful and kind land as well as company.

"Thanks Alex, you are right." She stood and walked back to the dining hall, her brother a few feet behind her.

Targus's worried stare ended up a smile as Patience smiled graciously at him. Caspian stood as Patience approached the table.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"She bowed and apologized, "I am sorry, your majesty,"

"Caspian, please." He interrupted.

"Caspian," she corrected and continued, "I did not mean to offend your grace. I was a fool with thoughts of doubt and I did not mean to disgrace you. I sincerely apologize and pray you may grant me the wish of joining your table again." She bowed and waited.

"Caspian was again dumbfounded at Patience's actions. He did not understand why she was so afraid of him.

"It is my honor to grant such a wish to such a beautiful lady. I wish nothing more than to please." He bowed and offered her the seat. She smiled a beautifully bright smile that seemed to be contagious for the entire table smiled as they ate and got to know one another.

**Okay, I am sorry. I know this chapter was silly and it's not TOTALLY relevant to the story, but I wanted to show how much influence the Faulkners really had on Patience. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed none-the-less!**

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love!**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

That night, dinner had been loud and rather enjoyable. Instead of the dinning hall, they set up a buffet of food and held a small ball in the Four Throne Room. Caspian surprised Alex and Patience and threw them a welcome ball.

It was quite funny when he knocked on Patience's door and surprised her with the news.

"I don't have a ball gown." She said sadly. He smiled and told her not to worry.

About an hour later, a beautiful gown was laying on her bed along with shoes and two nymphs to help her prepare.

One was a wood nymph whose name was Scara and the other was a water nymph who went by the name of Nara. Both were exceedingly beautiful and seemed to shine when they smiled.

Scara had a unique hair style, two long strands of burnt red hair that came down about mid back and the rest solid black short hair that did not even come past her neck. It seemed to have a mind of its own for her hair went in every direction, yet it looked as smooth as silk.

Her dress seemed to act as a second skin for you could not see any detail in her anatomy though there was no indication of a collar or sleeves. The bottom half of her dress was increasingly baffling. It seemed to be made of branches, long branches though they didn't look like they hurt. The wood seemed to go in every direction but it was smooth and looked like it fit comfortably.

The part of Scara's outfit that seemed to completer her would be the vines that seemed to wrap themselves around her entire body. Up her legs, her arms, her abdominal, even her neck. The vines themselves seemed to be alive and the leaves that grew on the vines make her skin look more like wood than actual skin, in a graceful kind of way. It made Scara look even more beautiful when you studied her.

Nara matched Scara in beauty and grace, but their uniqueness was different. Nara's ears were at a point much like an elf. Her eyes were like emeralds that shined in the faintest of light. Her hair of white blonde came all the way down to the backs of her knees. It too looked like each strand of hair went in its own direction, but it looked smooth and graceful.

Her dress, as well, seemed to act as a second skin, though not much detail showed in her anatomy; all except her naval. Her fore arms seemed to be made of scales and her fingers were connected by webs. Her nails were long, but not frightening or dangerous.

The bottom half of her dress flowed like water itself. Even when there was no wind present, it seemed to flow. It looked like Nara had no bottom half except when Patience noticed Nara's bare feet when she walked towards her.

Nara introduced herself first and took Patience's hand. She led her to the bathing area so that she ould wash Patience's hair and skin.

Patience barely remembered what happened for she found herself deeply relaxed enough to not care about anything that happened.

She did remember, about two hours later, when she placed the gown on and looked at herself in the mirror.

That morning, she thought she had exceeded the expectations of her beauty, but as she looked in the mirror, she didn't even think it was her anymore.

The dress was of a deep red and pure gold. It was sleeveless and showed her figure magnificently. It held tightly down to her abdominal and loosened past it. The material was pure silk and very comfortable against her skin. The gold designs looked as if they formed flowers around the entire dress.

Her skin seemed to shine along with her dress and her blue eyes shown with the white glitter around her eyes. Her hair was down, but it was styled beautifully around her face. At the bottom of her hair, there were slight curls that went in every direction possible.

Her shoes matched her dress perfectly; same patterns and same colors, though they somehow made her feel look spectacular.

When Scara went to place jewelry on Patience, she was stopped and told that what they had done was plenty. Patience smiled gratefully at the two nymphs and was rewarded by a kiss on each cheek.

--

She was nervous looking at herself in the mirror in her room. Scara and Nara had left about an hour before and Patience sat on her bed, neatly so not to wrinkle the dress, alone and, of course, thinking to herself. She wasn't exactly sure what she was nervous about because she had been to millions of balls; of course, she had never been the center of attention in one.

Patience sighed as she came to the decision that she would go and have a good time. After all, she deserved it, so she thought.

The knock on the door brought her nerves back and she shakily answered, "C-come in."

Targus appeared at the door and smiled brightly at the sight of his little lady.

"My dear, you are positively gorgeous. I have never in my lifetime seen someone more beautiful. May I have the honor of being your escort?" Targus asked beaming at Patience.

At Targus's comments, she felt her strength rise and she excitedly accepted his offer.

Targus stopped as they approached the enormous double wooden doors that led to the Four Throne Room. Patience looked at him confused and he spoke, "Patience, my child, tonight is your night. Do not worry about pleasing anyone but yourself; do not have fun for anyone but you, and I want to believe in you. Have fun and relax. Eat your fill, dance, and have fun." Patience smiled at Targus. He was a great friend.

Patience took Targus's advice to heart and tried her best to not even think.

When the double doors opened, she gasped at the sight. Everyone was dancing and singing and eating. Fauns, centaurs, elves, dwarves, beavers, badgers, squirrels, spirits, men, women, children, and so many more were laughing and enjoying themselves. She had never seen so many beautiful smiles fill a room before. Their clothes shined with the light and made the room look more elegant and beautiful. Even the trees appeared to be dancing and enjoying themselves.

Patience's worries melted in her smile as she entered and everyone cheered. She approached everyone in the room and introduced herself and danced with many of them. The fauns especially seemed to take on an interest in her dancing grace that they formed circles around her and cheered when she danced.

Never in her life had she had so much fun and was happy. As she danced in the circles, she was quickly found dancing with someone. Her brother had apparently snuck into the circles and danced with his sister. They danced with smiles on their faces and laughter on their voices until they were silenced by a bell graced horn.

"My friends and fellow Narnians, I welcome you to the Welcome Ball of a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve. This ball is in their honor and I ask you to welcome them with open hearts and smiling faces. Please, I wish all to enjoy the food and festivities. Carry on!" Caspian shouted after the announcement.

He looked as handsome as he did the first time Patience saw him. He was dressed in the same colors as Patience though he surpassed her beauty as well as grace.

Her crystal blue eyes followed his adoring deep brown ones as he looked to his left. Approaching him was a beautiful woman no older than Patience. She walked with a grace and poise that Patience would guess of royalty. Her hair was dark red and wavy and surpassing her shoulders. Her skin was like Helen's, like a porcelain doll. She was very stunning and looked almost sweet.

Patience realized she was staring when her brother pinched her arm for attention.

"Ow! Oh, sorry." She smiled at her brother whom smiled back.

He was dashing that night as well. Basically he wore the same thing he wore to breakfast but the colors were more exquisite and rich. His hair was styled, but was kind of a waste for at the start of the night, his hair had already begun to fall into its regular stance.

His skin almost shown in the moon light and his eyes seemed to reflect it. His left hand had never moved from its comfortable hold on the magnificent blade at his left side. He felt proud and honored to carry such a worthy weapon.

Patience smiled, "You look great tonight. I wish Helen was able to see you looking so royal and dashing," Patience teased.

"You look great yourself, big sis. Maybe you should find yourself a worthy bachelor tonight." He retaliated. At that moment Caspian approached the two siblings.

"Patience, Alex." He nodded at the two and they acknowledged with a bow, "Let me introduce my dear friend, Kataline. She has been a friend of mine since childhood." The woman addressed as Kataline bowed and smiled.

Patience saw the kindness in her eyes, yet there was something familiar about them. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Patience and this stud here is my little brother, Alex." Patience smiled as she punched Alex's arm.

Caspian laughed, "Well that's sibling rivalry for you." Kataline smiled at his laugh and put her arm through his. She eyed Patience.

Patience noticed the challenging stare and smiled, "Well, I should let you two get back to your festivities. I think I shall dance with the fauns again."

"You danced with the fauns? They must like you." Kataline challenged.

"It just so happens they love my dancing. I do not know why though. I must be special." Patience giggled as she excused herself and walked into the direction of the fauns.

Kataline stared at Patience in disbelief of her rudeness, "How could you let her talk to me that way Caspian?"

"What? How did she talk to you?" Caspian asked baffled at her statement.

"Maybe you should get off your high horse and worry about yourself. You seem to be good at it." Alex glared at Kataline and a little at Caspian as he followed Patience to the fauns. He had seen the dislike in Kataline's eyes as she looked upon his sister; the disgust and bitterness. She may have looked sweet and innocent, but there was a spoiled and angry part of her that couldn't be ignored.

Caspian looked at Kataline with questions in his eyes, "What did you do this time?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She acted innocent.

"What did you do Kataline?" Caspian asked firmly with seriousness in his eyes.

"Cas, you only call me Kataline when you're mad at me." She pouted.

"I will be very angry if anything happens to her."

**Yo, I know to take Don-Jam's advise seriously and I did. I went back and revised a lot of what I wrote when I had no internet so I do hope that you like! I know its a little early for Patience to have a rival, but I thought it would be kind of funny to show a spirited Patience instead of the hopeless without a friend Patience. Anyway, I hope you like none-the-less!**

**Thank you Don-Jam and ****heartbreaker1992**** for your wonderful comments! I REALLY appritiate.**

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Patience walked in a fast pace to the end of the room. She didn't feel like dancing with the fauns or anyone else for that matter for her mind was set on Kataline's eyes. She remembered the familiarity in them. The Faulkners used the same over powered and spoiled stare. She felt sick to her stomach for even in Narnia she couldn't escape them.

--

Alex followed his sister until he reached the fauns. He had lost her in the crowed and hoped to find her where she said she would be but found she was not there. He began to worry because the look on Kataline's face told him she was up to something. He turned around to find Caspian, but saw Caspian behind him.

"Where is she?" Caspian asked seriousness in his eyes overpowered his playfulness.

Alex, who didn't like the sound of his voice, shrugged and asked, "Why? What is the matter?"

Caspian nervously looked into Alex's eyes, "She may run into some trouble. We need to find her. Do you know where to look?"

Alex was angry. This person, who was Caspian's friend, threatened his sister. Maybe they had overstayed their visit, he thought, he needed to protect his sister and if that meant getting her away from that place then so be it.

"I'll talk to Targus and check her room. She may have gone back there to cool off. You check around here and ask if anyone has seen her. I don't think she could have gotten too far." Alex told Caspian and Caspian turned to ask the fauns if they had seen her. Alex found Targus and informed him of the situation. He was more than willing to help.

--

Patience walked along an outdoor hallway that was connected to a tower. Even though she didn't like being alone, she liked high places because the scenery always had a beautiful peace to it. She had always thought about Grandfather Allen when she looked into the scenes of nature. She missed him deeply but never regretted thinking about him, because when she did, she always saw his soothing smile.

She opened the door to the tower to find that she wasn't alone; a centaur on guard.

"No one is allowed up the tower my lady." He said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you know of any other high tower that would be accessible?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry my lady. At night it is far too dangerous for anyone to be upon a tower." He watched as disappointment hit her eyes, "I'll tell you what. Tomorrow morning, how about I show you this tower? 

I'll retrieve you before the dawn so you may watch the sun rise. This tower is the best place in the entire castle to see the sky." He winked at her and she smiled.

"That would be most pleasant thank you." She bowed and turned to walk back to the throne room.

A small walk and a promise of a treasure lifted her spirits and she was ready to dance with the fauns again, though her thoughts were cut short when a gryphon landed in front of her.

"Hello." She greeted kindly. He was positively gorgeous; lions body, eagle head and wings. She was amazed at the size of him, about eight feel tall and his backs length was about the same; eight feet.

"Daughter of Eve, "he smiled, "Why is a young woman, like yourself, walking alone on this celebration night?" The gryphon asked as he smirked. Patience didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Why does one, such as yourself, care about what a young woman, like myself, does?" She asked in defense.

He simply laughed, "Touchy aren't we? Well then, I shall make this simple. I wish to take you for a ride and I'm not asking."

Patience showed fear in her eyes, "Well it is in my rights to decline." She had to force herself from shuttering.

"Your rights mean nothing to me. I don't like forcing but if I have to, so be it." He said as he walked closer to her.

She spotted a small opening under his huge legs and went for it. He was too quick. He grabbed her with his tail and placed her on his back. "See no big deal, now just try to be a good girl and don't fall." Her arms were tied by the gryphon's tail and she couldn't move.

"Let her go!" Caspian yelled as he drew his sword and ran towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the King of Narnia himself," The gryphon laughed, "What are you going to do pretty boy? Can you fly?" the gryphon laughed as he spread his wings. When Caspian was about to strike, the gryphon took off and laughed at Patience's screams.

"Damn it! Guard!" Caspian yelled and the centaur that was inside the tower came out at Caspian's call.

"Yes my lord?" He asked oblivious to what had happened moments before.

"Shadow has taken the Daughter of Eve. Gather a small army, no more than twenty, and meet me at the front gates. Be swift, Kataline is behind this." Caspian said and the centaur glared. The centaur nodded and passed Caspian to gather a few soldiers.

Caspian sighed as he came to Patience's door. He had been going over the words in his head, the words to tell Alex, and there was no easy way. Caspian knocked on the door and it was swung open with a stressed boy on the other side.

"Oh, Caspian, I thought it might've been Patience. Then again, why would Patience knock on her own door?" He asked to himself obviously upset. Caspian took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Son of Adam," Caspian started, but corrected himself when he saw the disapproval in Alex's eyes, "Alex, there is no easy way to tell you…"

Caspian was cut off when Alex yelled, "What happened to her?"

"She was taken captive by a gryphon known as Shadow. He is an accomplice of Kataline."

"I knew she was up to no good! What are we waiting for? Let's go find her!"

"No, Alex. I will go find her. You are to stay here under the protection of Targus and Lefie." Caspian said sternly.

"She is my sister!" He retorted

"I understand, but do you have any fighting skills?" Alex shook his head, "Then you are not permitted to leave this castle. Believe it or not there is still evil in Narnia. Aslan specifically asked me to keep you both safe and even if I failed with your sister, I will keep you safe. Leave it to me, I will get her back."

Caspian turned to leave and Alex called to him, "Caspian, promise, when you come back with my sister, you will teach us."

"You have my word." Caspian smiled knowing full well his request was to learn of fighting. He had the same request at his age.

Targus and a Minotaur walked into the room as Caspian walked towards the door.

"Ah, Targus, Lefie, I have a task for the both of you. Keep Alex safe." Caspian's eyes had the shine of a king giving important orders in them and both Targus and Lefie did not question nor disapprove the assignment.

--

"Let me go!" Came a shout that echoed from the enormousness of the cave. The gryphon still held onto Patience by means of his tail and laughed as he finally released her. She fell into a puddle of water and glared at the smirking gryphon.

Patience gathered her surroundings when the gryphon turned and waited for something which Patience did not know. She began to call herself stupid for going out alone, but then reassured herself that what had happened wasn't supposed to happen. She and her brother were supposed to be safe inside the castle of Cair Paravel, at least which is what they were told. Not that it was Caspian's fault either.

The cave they were in was decent in size. Rocked walls surrounding them and she could hear a faint sound of running water. She lay in dirt that seemed to ruin her dress not that she cared at the moment, but it was still in a way sad.

"Why am I here?" she finally asked the silent gryphon.

He did not reply or even acknowledge her question. He simply sat in a gracious matter awaiting, what Patience feared, her doom. A bit overboard really, but what else could it be?

She tried to get up but the hold the gryphon's tail on her tightened and she was barely able to move let alone breathe. She thought in her mind of thoughts how she was going to die. Would the gryphon eat her? Would she be tied up and put over a fire? Oh, what if she was set free and not knowing were she was trying to find her way back, but being hunted as a sick joke to the person in charge? She couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity. Maybe those things were true, but thinking about them as if they were to happen gave her thoughts something to laugh at.

Finally a wolf appeared in the cave entrance making Patience rid herself of her idiotic thoughts. It stood proud and it was quite magnificent, for a wolf; pure white with brilliant blue eyes. It seemed strong, but gentle and that confused Patience.

"Shadow, I see you've had some fun tonight." He said looking straight at Patience, "Tell me, what her request was this time?"

"Just a bit of fun panic is all. I am to return her in the morning." The gryphon, Shadow, looked at Patience and smirked again. He wasn't dangerous at all, just a prankster who enjoyed torments of others. She glared again at him, but soon eased up her stare and smiled. She didn't mind a bit of fun and as long as she was no longer in danger she decided to enjoy her time with the magnificent creatures.

"I am getting very tired of these games she plays. The master will not tolerate her foolishness for much longer." The wolf said in distress. Patience soon began to worry. There was someone else in charge, and the foolish requests have happened before.

"Um, if I may ask, who is behind this?" the wolf stared at her and the gryphon snickered.

"My you are a curious one. My orders came from the lady Kataline. Apparently she doesn't like you much." The gryphon mentioned.

"Yes, that was the impression that came to mind. Why would she go so far as to kidnap me though?" Patience asked still curious about the events.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but those were my orders and I would do better to not ask questions." Shadow said.

"Well, I understand your loyalty to the lady, but you would do better to get her out of here, now." The wolf said alarmingly.

"I do not think it wise, young Cylar, to advise such wisdom to a fool's choice." Came a voice behind the wolf.

"Master, I do beg your pardon. I did not mean to offend." The wolf bowed his gorgeous head to a hooded creature.

"Master! The lady sends her apologies." Shadow said hurriedly.

"I have no intention to learn of the lady's excuses, though I am interested in her latest pray. Bring her forth." The hooded creature said firmly.

Shadow raised his tail and brought Patience to stand on her feet in front of his master. The hooded creature then lowered his hood and reveled a young, but handsome man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, much like Patience. Yet there was a dark presence that surrounded him. It was different and slightly frightening, but in the man's eyes there seemed to be a conscience of two separate beings.

"Yes, very intriguing. So Aslan has taken it upon himself to call for help. That's mighty proud of him. Though, there is something different about this one." He looked at the wolf who questioned his stare, "She has a power residing in her." He answered and the wolf gasped.

"You don't suppose…" the wolf started, but refused to say anything further.

"Yes, I do believe so Cylar." He smiled, "Young maiden, what pray is your name?"

"Patience, and may I so boldly ask, what is it you want with me?" She questioned forcefully. The man laughed.

"Dear Patience, that is far too bold, but manners may always be taught. Cylar, I want you to look after this dear young woman. She may prove to be useful yet." He said with a sinister laugh and walked out of the cave.

Patience, who was still confused at what happened, looked into the intense blue eyes of the white wolf called Cylar with a fear she did not know she held. Shadow moved from behind her and walked out of the cave and said, "She is not going to be too pleased with me."

After he left Cylar and Patience were alone. She fell to her knees and tried to sooth herself, but found two things: one, she was afraid of the look she saw in the hooded man's eyes. They were vaguely familiar and the thought scared her; two, it was a cold night and she was dressed in the same sleeveless blue dress that was covered in dirt and mud.

"I am sorry about this, daughter of Eve. I was supposed to protect you."Cylar said after Patience started to drift off to sleep.

"What do you mean? I've never met you." She said.

"Aslan asked me to look after you. I am on a secret mission for him and you were not supposed to come here, at least not yet. I failed and I apologize." His eyes were full of regret and Patience had the feeling of sympathy for him.

"It's not your fault. Please don't worry, my brother will find me. I know it." She smiled. He didn't feel very reassured, but he smiled weakly back and walked over to her.

"You may use me for warmth. I dare not move you from this cave for I have sent a message to my kin to protect it. You will be safe as long as I am protecting you so please get some rest. She inwardly thanked him as he lay next to her. She felt safeness in his eyes and soon felt the need for sleep. She cuddled as close to Cylar as she could manage and when she felt content she fell into darkness.

**Hey, I apologize for it taking me so long to post this chapter. I had the CPT on my mind and I couldn't write anything, so I apologize again and I hope you enjoy!**

**Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love!**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Let's face it, we're lost." A faun said to his majesty. They had been traveling for three days trying to follow the sky trail the gryphon left.

"You, sir, are the one who knows the skies. We should not be lost following your lead." A Minotaur stated.

"I for one am not about to doubt the word of a centaur, but I do think we should have tried the last place Shadow slept. We could have gathered clues to his whereabouts." Reepicheep announced. He was riding on Caspian's shoulder with his blade in his hand. He more than anyone was ready for action. It was hard for him to keep still at times, for one moment he was sitting on Caspian's shoulder and the next he was walking with the rest of the small army. He chatted away many times about how he was going to corner the mighty gryphon and rescue the damsel in distress. Caspian rather enjoyed Reepicheep's company for he always seemed to be optimistic about things.

"I understand you advice Reepicheep and I do understand the hastiness we need to have, but I trust whole heartedly in Glenstorm's abilities. You must be Patient." Caspian reassured.

"Young faun, do not fret for we are close." Glenstorm told the lone faun.

Night had fallen on the third day and many were tired. Caspian, who had not slept all three days, was beginning to feel his strength leave him. He knew it was not smart to go without sleep, but he could not sleep when he knew Patience was in danger. She and her brother were his responsibilities and he needed to protect them.

"Your majesty, I think it wise that we rested. If any trouble falls upon us, I fear we would be in no shape to protect you or Patience for that matter." Reepicheep said as he sat on Caspian's shoulder for the fifth time that day.

"Yes, Reepicheep, I do think you are right." Caspian looked to Glenstorm whom nodded and motioned for everyone to stop.

"We are to rest here. Gather wood and start a fire. Eat and rest for we start again at dawn." Glenstorm announced and he positioned himself to be lookout.

--

"It has been three days! Where can they be?" Alex yelled to himself. He had been trying many different methods to keep his mind of his sister and Caspian, but all turned out to be in vain. Everything he did, every thought in his head was his sister. Even when he was away at school he never thought of her as much as he did when she was missing.

"You want your sister son of Adam? I know of a way to retrieve her." A voice came from the window ceil of Alex's room. He turned quickly to see a hooded figure in the archway.

"Don't come in here! Who are you?" He asked sharply.

The hooded figure walked into the room despite Alex's order and removed the cloak from its form. The creature stood roughly six feet and its hair fell far beyond its gluteus maximus. Its ears came to a point and its skin was fairly pale, yet it shown in the moonlight.

"Do not be troubled son of Adam, for Aslan sent me to look after you." The creature reached for Alex, but he simply moved from his reach. Alex stared at the creature that didn't listen to him nor answer his question. He didn't trust the creature and secretly prayed for Targus to hear his thoughts.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Alex held himself proud and sure hoping the creature wouldn't notice he was nervous.

The creature confused by Alex's actions, backed away and answered, "I am king of the wood elves. I am called Lanus. Again, Aslan asked me to protect you, but I cannot do this in King Caspian's castle and especially when he is not present. I ask you, please take my hand." He held out his hand again.

"I don't know if I believe you or not. I need to speak with Targus." Alex said before he turned and walked out his door. When he found Targus he motioned for him to follow him; they returned to the room to find the elf still standing in the room when he first arrived.

"Lord Lanus." Targus bowed, "I take it Aslan has spoken with you?"

"You would assume the truth. I apologize for the sudden appearance, but I must make haste." King Lanus apologized as he looked to Alex.

"I apologize for my behavior; I'm worried for my sister." Alex apologized as he bowed.

"It is alright son of Adam, though we must make haste." Lanus urged.

"I apologize; there must be a small delay." Targus said, "I need to find Lefie for we are coming with you." Targus left the room but was no more than a minute for Lefie was walking toward Alex's room from his break to eat.

"Everyone accounted for?" The Elvin King asked impatiently. He was rewarded with apologizing stares and Alex's hand when he reached out to him for the third time.

"Where exactly are we going?" Alex asked nervously as he saw they were jumping from his window from a tower that was no less than 200 feet.

The elf King looked to him, "Hold on tight." And they jumped.

**I am so sorry! I know its short, but I need something for the next chapter! I am going on vacation for ten days, so I'll TRY to post, but we don't get very good internet there. I will write most of the time, so hopefully I'll have more for you guys when I get back. Again I apologize! And I hope you enjoy none-the-less.  
****  
Constructive criticism is nice, flaming is laughed at, and comments are love!**


	12. Author's Note

It's been almost four years it looks like since I've uploaded this story. That's a really long time. For that I do sincerely apologize. What I will be doing for the next month is rereading and re-editing this story. Hopefully life won't get too in the way because I really did enjoy writing this story. Perhaps I can give you a few things to look forward to.

For one, The rating on this story may change to M. If I lose some of you because of that, I'm sorry but I will tell you that if it does change to that you can be assured that's not the focus.

For two, I'm thinking of bringing a few more OC characters and possibly having the Kings and Queens of Old main Characters.

For three, it's very possible there may be a slash pairing. Again, if I lose people because of that I do apologize but once more relationships won't be the main focus.

There may be more to add, I'm not sure yet but I'll be writing more soon and hopefully getting further on this story.

Thank you to those who have been patient and again, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to do something about it.

Also, I did have a question or rather a favor. I would not like to fall behind again. The best thing I can think of is to have a beta or someone to give me inspiration. If anyone would like to, please send me a PM. If not, don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll eventually work something out. Thanks again readers!


End file.
